


日落山奇迹

by HolyColorfulPig



Series: 牲口发言 [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Body Dysphoria, Body Horror, Body Modification, Dystopia, Gang Rape, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Not Suitable for Work, Other, Rape, Realism, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyColorfulPig/pseuds/HolyColorfulPig
Series: 牲口发言 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1330067
Kudos: 18





	日落山奇迹

我刚到这里时并不明白发生了什么，通常来说，我们只负责解决日常的小事情。很小很小的事情，譬如小窃贼偷了某家服装店的收银台，丈夫家暴自己的妻子，醉酒的失业人员倒在楼下的花圃边，失恋的女大学生蹲在街边哭诉。对于我们来说，是很小的事。

做这类事情我有一个办事流程。

1.通过传呼机叫来值班的同事。

2.走上前帮忙，如果遇到人身威胁，掏出腰后的枪。

3.送他们回家，或，请他们来这里坐坐。

听起来我很像是在警局工作，但并不是。我这辈子最不想做的职业就是警察。可我没有足够的文凭去做更好的工作，坐在落地窗和玻璃墙围起的隔间，和电脑上的数据打交道。

这是我拿到的第一份工作，我已经在这个岗位上待了三个年头。一切顺风顺水，除了薪资不尽人意。

我等传呼机响了三声，然后接通。

“我不知道怎么处理这种事情。”

我问他，发生什么了，你说清楚，我马上回去。

他没有办法解释。

于是我来了审讯室。我打算推门进去的时候，我的同事，杰斐逊，他让我做好心理准备。

我不知道他指的是什么，但我没有因为这句话而恐慌发作。虽然我的资历比不上能力强大的前辈（尽管许多已经殉职），但我向来相信自己的接受能力。

“我第一次见到这种情况。我也不知道怎么办，我想我们可以请示上级。”杰斐逊仍然不愿意开门。

“没关系，让我来吧。”我帮他按下了门把。

请等一下，我需要在这里声明，我的工作确实与警察无关，我发誓。

你明白吗，就像这个世界上第一次有CG技术出现，就像我们头一回在电影院见证3D影像多么先进。

她倒在审讯室的一个角落，我猜是杰斐逊找人把她锁起来了，她的手臂吊在铁圈里，挣扎让她的手腕皮肉外翻，新鲜的血液嘀嘀嗒嗒。

我从没见过这样的求助者。

看样子她是刚接受过手术，上半身和鳄鱼头的结合位置还留着铁丝缝合的痕迹，来不及愈合的伤口有点化脓，她稍微动弹一下就挤出来又黄又白的浓稠液体。是吧，就像小成本恐怖片突然成了真，那些张牙舞爪的玩意儿终于捅到你面前了。

我没说话，她低着脑袋估计也不想跟我搭话。那头半死不活的鳄鱼在她下半身弹跳，弹跳，弹跳。未死绝的反射神经。已经很少人亲眼看过鳄鱼了，这种生物以不慎伤害人类、没有自控能力的罪名，从厚厚一本生物名单上消失了。也许是有人在私自饲养鳄鱼，这类罪大恶极的孽物。如果我们能找到养殖窝点，我的薪水能翻一翻。

虽然它看起来和资料中的不太一样，上颚被削去半段，能清楚的看到满是污秽的口腔和舌头，还有不停试图咬合的下颚。

事实上，我不知道这位女性的意图何在，是因为意外出去双腿，还是故意而为。

我问了她第一句话，希望她能够回答。

“你好，女士，请问你为什么这么做？”

锁链摇动了一下，我在纸上写下这个问题后，发现她抬起头。

“我没有腿。”

“那你是怎么失去腿的？”

她突然岔开话题，“你不问问我的名字吗？”

我觉得很奇怪，几乎不会有人对我的询问作出反驳。尤其是行为如此怪异的女性，“名字对我们来说不重要，你本身也不重要。我只想知道你为什么这么做，这样对彼此都有一个交代。”

她不吭声时，我继续问，“你是失去了双腿，于是打算去地下医院安装动物肢体吗？是医院给你移植错了吗？如果你把那家医院的地址和成员告诉我，我能帮你减轻罪行。”

她的脸倒是非常干净，和她身体的鲜血淋漓形成鲜明对比。有那么一会儿我以为她会暴起，像某些不服从规矩也没有法律意识的混蛋，冲我炫耀那张残破的鳄鱼嘴。

“我不想要其他东西，我只想要鳄鱼嘴，有什么问题吗？”她很平静。

我换了一个问题，“你能感觉到它吗？”

“当然。她现在是我的一部分，我想要她。她现在显而易见就是我的下半身，我不懂你为什么要用两个代词指代。”

我注意到那个，或许是死了，也或许是她用大脑在控制的鳄鱼嘴，伸缩它的舌头。氧化的牙齿上下撞击，发出这个空间本不该有的声音。

我坦率地说，我没有见过如此嚣张的反叛者。

“你要她来做什么，你会引起民众恐慌。这种东西已经灭绝了。而且，她根本起不到代替双腿的作用。”我确实十分困惑，比我抓到一个因为异常行为感染连续性死亡症的男性，更要困惑。

她也一样，“我为什么要代替腿？我喜欢她，我想让她成为我的一部分。”

“可是你要坐轮椅了。”

“这不影响我的日常生活，先生。”

我跟她的谈话在僵持了十分钟后结束，仍然没有从她嘴里挖出有用的信息。我出来时，杰斐逊问我要不要对她用刑，或者直接向上级报告，进行斩首直播。

我想着自己的薪水，想着自己的职位。说实话，有时候同理心太强不是什么好事。你无法停止别人对你的怨恨，也无法让自己宽慰。我告诉他先等一等，要是我们处理得好……

他点点头，然后很快把一个新的线索送到我眼前。已经有同事通过摄像头和街边隐藏的麦克风寻找到那家地下医院——现在不是了，那根本不是医院，那是非法改造人的保护区。

“为什么我们之前没发现呢，这么说来它存在了近三年，里面有超过千名改造人。我猜他们肯定有秘密的禁止生物养殖场所，否则不会造成人群聚集。”

“因为那里的人很少出来，他们进去了就会呆上好一阵子，周边有人替他们望风，在摄像头转向的时候出来，也特地告诉他们别出声。”杰斐逊啐了一口，骂他们是又臭又烂的过街老鼠。

我朝后指了指审讯室的门，“那她怎么被抓住了。”

“那蠢婆娘不小心碰到一个垃圾桶，声音被接收了。”

于是，我甚至还没下达指令。他们已经在围剿的路上了。

我赶到的时候，那些人已经被围在栅栏之间。老天，那可是满满当当的三千人。

吵闹之中，有几个同事在看电子显示屏上的录像，我也凑过去。大约是他们在下令逮捕之前偷偷录下的——别问，我们对这个可精通了。所以说，别拿警察和我们相提并论。

画面清晰得不得了。镶着兔子前脚的男性用它接球；把上半身安装在矮种马身上的女性已经勃起，趴在另一只人背上交配（我的同事正在讨论这样的贱人能不能称作女性，抑或是男性，他们甚至不是人）；也有把自己缩进蜗牛壳里的，我不禁感叹地下医院的医学技术已经到了这地步，根本搞不清他们是怎么做到把腿部软化，让它们能分泌出粘稠液体，头上的触角也能射出恋矢；其中有两个倒是很奇妙，想象一下海鬣蜥和企鹅怎么交配。那只海鬣蜥仍然保留着人类的特征，人类男性的生殖器官从下面凸出来，流出一股黑灰色的液体。

我站直身子，晃动的画面让我有点头晕。我直接问，“这几个人怎么办，那个长着老二的蜥蜴，在哪儿呢？”

德雷克从很远的地方探出头，“在这儿，我已经把他弄死了。他可真行，老二还硬着。你必须来闻闻他的精液什么味道。”

我有点作呕，这比那臭哄哄的鳄鱼嘴还恶心。

连正常男性的精液我都没兴趣。

不止这些。还有长了复眼的女性，像有两个巨大的铁锅罩在她脸上，她最后被杰斐逊用钢筋捅了个对穿，正中眼睛，喷出来的液体让那片地板又湿又滑。皮肤上有变色龙斑纹的男性被枪杀了，杰斐逊嘲笑说他像个弱智似的，比他的奶奶动作还慢。也有像那位女士，宁死不屈的鳄鱼嘴女士，他不过是把鳄鱼尾接在下边，逃跑时腹部在粗糙的地板上摩擦过度，流了一地血。不小心刮到地上的一根钉子，他肚子里所有东西都溅出来啦。那些人肠，人胃。胃酸把他的皮肤腐蚀了，散发出一股相当难闻的味道，像茅厕。他确实是个蠢货，向举枪的杰斐逊求饶。

杰斐逊在十米开外瞧了我一眼，咧开嘴角。

我打算打道回府了，这里真的特别吵，也特别没意思。和我原先平静又无趣的生活完全不一样。我不明白他们何必要打破规矩，要像个异类那样东躲西藏。起码我是个正常人。

我走出去时，外面才刚刚日落。有一个将死的海豚人（我只能这么称呼他了），他碰到了我的脚底，所以我停了下来。

“我们做错什么了？”他的嘴巴一直在冒血泡，啪嗒，啪嗒，啪嗒。

我耸耸肩，不知道怎么真正回答他的问题，“我只是在工作，我也要生活，兄弟。”

“我们也一样。”

“那真是抱歉。”

“你们可以无视的……”

我算是真的无言了。我看着他一点一点死掉，然后回到我的车上。

我快回到工作地点时，没有随我一同离开的同事联系了我。

“她死了。”

我问，她有说什么吗，任何信息，任何对我们有用的信息。

那边滋拉了两声，信号有点差，我重新问了一遍。

“是他们死了，先生。”

END


End file.
